Lollipop
by miko.paramay
Summary: Percaya seorang murid menjalin hubungan dengan guru wanitanya? Kenapa nggak nanya ke Rukia? "AKU BUKAN PEDOPIL!" Teriak Rukia lalu meninggalkan Ichigo dengan muka yang memerah seperti tomat.


..

..

Di bawah hujan yang semakin deras, seorang anak kecil sedang memeluk batu nisan tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang bergetar karena kedinginan, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

"Hiks.. Okaa-Chan.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Okaa-Chan.. Itsygo kangen Okaa-Chan" Tiba-tiba bocah itu merasakan tubuhnya tidak kehujanan, ia menengadah ke atas.

"Adik manis kenapa menangis?" Ujar orang yang memayungi sang bocah yang tak lain adalah Rukia, dia menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah laki-laki itu lalu mengusap wajah sang bocah dengan sapu tangan motif kelinci miliknya. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Wajahmu basah, kakak bantu keringkan ya?" Kata Rukia saat mengusap wajah nya, membuatnya mengingat kembali sosok sang ibu, tangis bocah itu semakin menjadi.

"Hwaa.. Okaa-Chan!" Dia menghambur kepelukan Rukia, Rukia membalas pelukannya.

"Kita pulang yuk!"

..

..

Lollipop Bleach

Disclaimer: Bleach belong to Tite Kubo-Sensei Only, Lollipop is mine

Genre: Es Campur dan Gado-gado

Rate: T

WARNING: Mengandung OOC, OC, Ke-Abalan, Gajebo, Typo-ness, Galau-ngeness dan lain-lain. Saran sangat berarti buat Author, Request OC atau lain sebagainya juga boleh. Jadi mohon Review nya.. *nunduk

HAPPY READING

Ch 1: Promise

Rukia POV~

Gubuk tua menjadi tempat pilihanku berteduh dari hujan, ya mau gimana lagi.. Aku cuma nemunya tempat ini setelah membujuk seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak mau meninggalkan makam Okaa-San nya, tentang anak kecil rambut oranye tadi, dia sekarang duduk memandang hujan dengan tatapan kosong sambil mengayunkan kaki mungilnya, pakaian nya basah dan beberapa noda lumpur tanah pemakaman membekas di bajunya. Aku simpati dengan bocah itu, ku buka jas abu-abu seragam SMA Karakura ku lalu ku taruh di kepalanya, mata coklat besarnya memandangku, aku tersenyum padanya.

"Namaku Rukia, siapa namamu?" Aku mengambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ichigo" Balasnya singkat lalu kembali memandang hujan, tanda tanya besar tercipta di kepalaku

"Ichigo? Kamu ingin makan Ichigo?"

"Bukan! Aku Ichigo bukan Ichigo!"

"Huh?! Maksudmu kamu ini perempuan ya?"

"Bukan!" Wajahnya memerah, kesan imut tergambar di wajahnya. Ugh.. Aku ingin memakanmu adik kecil!

" Namaku Ichigo ditulis dengan huruf kanji yang artinya hadiah dari dewa pelindung, singkatnya arti namaku sang pelindung. 'Sesuatu untuk melindungi yang berharga baginya' itu yang dikatakan Okaa-Chan!" Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah mengatakan kalimat panjang tadi dengan nada membentak, aduh.. Aku jadi merasa bersalah..

".. Ta.. Tapi.. Itsygo nggak berhasil melindungi Okaa-Chan.. Hiks.. Hiks" matanya kembali sembab, tangan mungilnya terkepal erat.

Rukia POV~ off

Rasa bersalah terbekas di hatinya, seharusnya ia tidak perlu membuat bocah kecil itu, Ichigo, marah karena kecerobohannya yang secara tidak sengaja menghina namanya, lama semakin lama iris violetnya melihat sang bocah terisak, rasa bersalah terus merutuki nya.

"Okaa-Chan melindungi Itsyi.. Lalu.. lalu.."

Ia rengguh tubuh mungil ke pelukannya, jari lentik menggosok pelan rambut oranye Ichigo.

"Maaf.."

Tangan kecil Ichigo memegang kain kemeja putih Rukia.

"Kalau menangis, menangislah. Menangislah sampai puas! Kalau sudah puas, Ichigo harus kuat menghadapi segala masalah yang ada, Ichigo kan laki-laki"

Seperti mantra, tangan Ichigo mencengkram kain kemeja dan membenamkan wajahnya kepelukan Rukia, Rukia tetap mengelus rambut Ichigo.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

..

..

Rukia POV~

Ichigo yang malang, Okaa-Chan nya pasti orang yang baik karena mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk putranya. Sebetulnya kau masih beruntung Ichigo, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku. Aku dibesarkan oleh Hisana-Nee sendirian, hidup bersama Onee-Chan di suatu kota kecil yang kejam bernama Rokungai, ya.. Kota itu sangat kejam, kumuh, gelandangan di anggap sebagai sampah bau yang tak berguna dan mayat mereka tak terurus tergeletak dimana-mana, kalau dipikir seperti hutan belantara, yang kuat ia menang dan si kalah mereka akan menunggu hari sampai dijemput oleh Shinigami. Sangat kejam, tapi kehidupan itu berubah sampai Hisana-nee menikah dengan seorang bangsawan Kuchiki lalu kami pindah ke Seireitei. Disana kehidupan kami terjamin mengingat Kuchiki merupakan bangsawan ternama yang paling berpengaruh di seluruh Jepang, tapi berubah sejak Byakuya-nii suami Hisana nee dan Hisa-nee meninggal akibat kebakaran di rumah mereka di Karakura. Mulai saat itu kehidupanku kembali seperti di Rokungai, semua tetua Kuchiki menyalahkanku dan menganggapku biang mala petaka karena aku satu-satunya orang disana yang bukan berdarah Kuchiki, anggota keluarga Kuchiki juga mengucilkanku.. Ya ada sebagian sih yang berpihak padaku. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak kuat dengan kehidupan tersisihkan seperti itu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk sekolah di kota Karakura saat aku lulus SMP. Pada awalnya keputusan itu ditolak Ojii-Sama, orang yang paling aku sayangi di kediaman Kuchiki.

"Huft.."

Ojii-Sama berubah pikiran setelah aku bersikeras memberi alasan, dan akhirnya aku menempati asrama Karakura. Ya.. Aku siswa SMA Asrama Karakura.

Tanpa kusadari sepasang mata coklat Ichigo memperhatikanku, tangan kecilnya menyentuh pipiku.

"Rukia-Chan menangis? Kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" Aku menyentuh pipiku sendiri, basah? Sejak kapan aku menangis?

Segera aku usap air mataku.

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis!"

"Bohong! Tadi Ichi liat sendiri, mata Rukia-Chan tadi ber air!"

"Mataku kelilipan kok!"

"Biar Ichi tiup!"

"Agh! Nggak perlu!"

Rukia POV~off

Hujan sudah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu, hilang bersama kesedihan 2 orang yang ada di sebuah gubuk. Mata hazel yang tadi redup dan hampa sekarang bersinar cerah, Rukia tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ne.. Ichigo-Chan? Berapa umurmu?"

"9 tahun"

Suara asing memanggil Ichigo, Ichigo yang sangat familiar dengan suara ini langsung berlari ke asal suara lalu memeluk pemilik suara itu. Rukia keluar gubuk untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Ichigo, maaf jika dia merepotkanmu" Pemilik suara itu, ayah Ichigo menunduk ke Rukia dan membuat gadis itu salah tingkah.

"Ti..tidak u..usah seformal itu tuan!" Rukia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, dengan gugup dia melihat jam tangannya.

"Aih sudah pukul 3 sore, sa.. saya harus kembali ke asrama, permisi!"

"Tunggu Rukia-Chan!" Rukia berhenti berjalan, dia menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Nanti kalau Ichi sudah besar, Rukia-Chan harus menikah dengan Ichi!"

Hening, ayah Ichigo dan Rukia ber sweat drop sendiri. Wajah Ichigo kembali memerah.

"I..Ichi serius kok!"

'Masaki.. Anak kita tumbuh besar dengan cepat!' batin Isshin ayah Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum.

"Ya.. Aku akan menunggu.."

Owari

Hihihi.. ini fic kedua setelah fic pertama yang nggak jadi.

Bagaimana? Abal-kah? Membosankan kah? Fic ini pertamanya emang pendek, dan jika reader bertanya kenapa Rukia bisa ada di kuburan? Karena Rukia habis ngunjungi makam Byakuya dan Hisana. Ada yang berkenan memberi Review? Dan.. kakeknya Byakuya atau kepala kuchiki sebelum Byakuya itu namanya siapa ya? Boleh kasih tau?

R&R

Omake:

Perjalanan pulang...

"Hacchiiiiing!" Cairan kuning meluncur indah dari gua hidung Ichigo, meski bocah surai oranye itu putra kandung Isshin si pria brewok yang sedang menuntunnya berjalan pulang, Isshin merasa jijik dengan lem alami made in human putranya.

"Mangkannya.. Siapa suruh kabur dari rumah saat hujan deras! Jadinya masuk angin kan?"

"Maaf.." Pandangan Isshin tertuju pada pakaian jas kelabu yang tengah dipakai putranya.

"Omong-omong.. Baju siapa yang kau pakai?" Ichigo berhenti berjalan, matanya terlihat horor melihat jas kelabu yang ia pakai.

"Ini milik Onee-Chan tadi"


End file.
